Being Adorable Doesn't End
by minithepeanut
Summary: A series of Bade fluff one-shots that I will randomly update.
1. Best Mistake I Ever Made

**Best Mistake I Ever Made - For Safari Slam Weekend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Dan and Nickelodeon do. **

Beck looked down at his phone, still waiting anxiously for a text from Jade. He still couldn't help but think that she was overreacting.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why didn't you call me?" She screamed.<br>"Babe, I was helping Tori with her homework." He tried defending, before realising he was only digging his grave deeper.  
>"So you were with Vega?" She spat.<br>"Doing HOMEWORK!" He reinstated, raising his voice loud enough to cause a few people in the hallway to glance over.  
>"You were still there. You know I can't stand her." She reprimanded.<br>"I know you can't!" He yelled back, getting more and more frustrated at how petty she was being. "That's why I didn't invite you."  
>"You didn't tell me where you were going!" She pointed out.<br>"I didn't think you'd let me go." He contested.  
>"Well guess what, Sherlock. You were right!"<br>"Since when are you my mother?" He fought back.  
>"I'm done with you!" She concluded, ripping off her necklace and throwing it at the ground, before turning around, clutching her notebook to her chest and storming out of the hallway.<br>Beck didn't see the tears that streamed down her face as she strode out, seemingly unhurt. _

* * *

><p>After waiting another twenty minutes, staring at his phone and fiddling with the broken chain he gave Jade; he stood up. He pushed his fringe back, away from his eyes and over his head. His chest still hurt like someone had pushed in a large rock and suddenly pulled it out, but he continued walking. He stopped when he got to the mirror, which wasn't much of a mirror, so much as a collage of photos featuring him and his girlfriend, stuck onto a reflective piece of glass. He pulled off the newest photo first.<p>

It was a small eight-by-ten photo of them sitting on Beck's bed that Jade took when she was playing around with her new camera. Next was a photo the same size where Jade was throwing bread to ducks. Well actually, she was throwing it at them but Beck liked to think it was for them. He kept taking apart the spread of pictures that engulfed his mirror. All of their dates, their experiments with photography and even the photos of them doing performances together.

Then he got to the last one, which was the first one they'd put up. And he could remember the day perfectly.

* * *

><p><em>Beck walked up to his girlfriend's house, wearing the leather jacket that he knew was her favourite. He was still feeling nervous about meeting Jade's parents and shaking a bit, but he lifted his chin up, sucked in a deep breath and pressed the doorbell, trying to muffle the bird in his stomach that kept flapping its wings. <em>

"_Hell-oh" The fourteen-year-old greeted as she lifted her head up to greet her Canadian boyfriend. "Hey Beck." She changed, rubbing the back of her knee with her other foot.  
>"Hey Jade." He greeted, trying to hold his voice from squeaking from nerves.<br>"I love your jacket." She flirted, flipping her hair back coyly.  
>"I love your..." He paused for a bit, not sure of what to say. "House."<br>"Jade, who's at the door?" An older woman called out, presumably her mother.  
>"Beck's here." She answered.<br>"Okay. Tell him he can come in." She called back.  
>"You can come in." She parroted.<br>"Thank you." He thanked as he walked in, trying to be as not-awkward as he could.  
>"You must be Beck." Jade's mother greeted. Beck nodded. "Well I'm Jade's mother." She introduced herself. "And this is my husband, Jerry, and this is my other daughter Marci." She continued, pointing to both her husband who was sitting in his office typing stuff into his computer, and a photo of a tall, pale-skinned, scary looking girl.<br>"Hello." He greeted.  
>"Can I get you kids anything to eat?" She offered.<br>"Oh, no thanks." He politely declined.  
>"Okay, you kids have fun." She finished, tousling Jade's hair as she began walking up the stairs. <em>

"_Follow me." She ordered Beck.  
>"Okay." He agreed, following her up the stairs.<br>The two young teenagers walked up the white staircase where an over-cleaned white hallway was sitting at the top. Beck looked at all the doors and noticed one that had a purple, wooden M on it, and one had a green, wooden J on it.  
>"This is my room." She said proudly as she pushed open the door with the J on it. <em>

_Beck walked in for the first time and noticed that all over the walls and desks and even the roof were covered in photos.  
>"You're a photographer?" He guessed.<br>"I am passionate about it." She answered.  
>"Do you have any of me?" He asked, slightly curious.<br>"Not yet." She said, grinning sinisterly. "But that's why I lured you into my trap."  
>"Trap?" He echoed, cocking one eyebrow.<br>"Yeah." She chuckled, picking a camera up off her desk. "Now pose." She demanded as she watched him through the view-screen on the camera. _

_He thought of doing something really ridiculous, but instead he walked over to Jade and looped his arms around her waist. He took the camera from her hands and held it out to the side as he kissed her for the first time. _

* * *

><p>Beck snapped out of his trance of staring into the photo and placed it on the vanity in front of him. He looked at himself in the mirror and realised he'd bruised his head from banging it on a wall. He moved his fingers up to the lump on his head and touched it, but hissed at the pain.<p>

"Damn it, Jade!" He yelled out, kicking an empty pizza box into the wall, unknowing that Jade was standing just outside the door about to knock.

Jade, assuming that Beck was aware of where she was, let her face fall. She'd finally summed up the courage to apologise to him and he was still angry at her. Just as she was about to turn around and climb off the step going into Beck's RV, she got hit in the face, by the swinging door.  
>"OW!"<br>"Jade?" He questioned, looking down onto the dark driveway.  
>"Down here." She scowled as she lifted her arm up while her other hand was holding the front of her head.<br>"I am so sorry." He apologised sincerely, trying to not laugh at what he'd done.

He invited her inside and gave her an ice pack.

"You're lucky." She told him as she held the ice pack to her head.  
>"Lucky how?" He intrigued.<br>"I was just about to leave." She explained. "But then you 'accidentally' hit me in the head with a door." She continued, putting air-quotes around the word accidentally.  
>"It was a mistake." He defended.<br>"I know." She chuckled.  
>"But it was also the best mistake I ever made." He assured her.<br>"How so?" She returned.  
>"Because I got back together with the most amazing girl ever." He answered, leaning over to kiss her. Jade let her eyes drift over to the photo sitting on top of the pile on Beck's vanity. She remembered every detail of that day, including the part where Beck went to the bathroom and she wrote into her diary that she knew she loved him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, I am done. And I am so NAWWWWWWWWW'D after this. Even though it's almost 1am. Also, check out the title of this story, which isn't so much a story, as a collection of one-shots. Now, abbreviate it. Feeling mind-blown yet? Or did you already notice that.<strong>

**Anyway, please review and tell me if you want anymore one-shots. They'll just get uploaded whenever I'm bored/inspired so yeah...REVIEW!**

**Also, this Marci character that made a brief cameo...Watch out for her ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed,  
>Luvv ya,<br>xxMini**


	2. You Have Lips Like An Angel

**You Have Lips Like an Angel**

* * *

><p>Three months and four days. Not that she was counting. But it had been so long, and still she felt jealous of her ex seeing someone new.<p>

She acted the same mundane way every day. Wake up, go to school, forge a smile, mingle, come home, and go to sleep.

She still had her showers, but she wasn't eating as much anymore, the same as any form of personal care. She cut her jet black hair into a short bob, no longer bothering about styling it, and rather, just washing it, brushing it and walking around with it. Even the natural brown was beginning to grow back, and the dark blue streaks had completely grown out.

She didn't put as much effort into covering up her mutilated wrists, but no one was game enough to talk to her about it. Beck wasn't talking to her at all, mostly due to her avoiding him, and his girlfriend being the jealous type.

Then she crept up to the phone, and without thinking twice, dialled his number.

Three rings later, at one-twenty in the morning, on a Friday, he picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" He asked, slightly whispering into the phone.  
>"Beck!" She squealed back, ecstatic that he had finally spoken to her after at least three months of nothing. But that was it, before she randomly broke out in tears while trailing back in depressing thoughts.<br>"Jade? Is that you?"  
>"Yes." She replied, trying to muffle her crying.<br>"Why are you calling me so late?"  
>"I don't know.<br>"Tori's asleep right next to me. I really shouldn't be talking to you."  
>"Well then, I just though you cared." She sobbed, now making it obvious she was crying.<br>"Jade!" He whisper-yelled. "Stop crying."  
>"I'm sorry." She snapped, sarcastically.<br>"Just hold on a second. I'm going into another room." He paused briefly, and then pulled the phone back up to his mouth when he was in the bathroom. "What's wrong?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Why are you crying? Are you okay?"  
>"Are you kidding me? You know I'm not okay. I miss you."<br>"I miss you too." He whispered into the phone, trying not to be too loud.  
>"No you don't. You moved on to Tori. Remember?"<br>"Jade, Tori is sleeping in a different room, I still wish it was you half of the time. If I'd had moved on do you really think I would be talking to you at one in the morning instead of being with her?"  
>"Beck?" Jade softened, realising how much he poured his heart into that.<br>"I still love it when you say my name, I want to run over to you so much, but I hold back every time. It is so hard to be faithful to Tori. I don't call that moving on."  
>"I didn't realise, I'm sorry."<br>"It's okay."  
>"So why did you answer the phone so late?"<br>"I was expecting you."  
>"Expecting me?"<br>"I have stayed up so long waiting for you to talk to me, so I could at least get some closure."  
>"I did that to you?"<br>"I did that to us." He answered before Jade abruptly hung up.

Jade flopped back on her bed, trying to configure what had just happened. Beck almost said he loved her, yet she still felt cheated.

She couldn't tell if it was because Beck might have done the same thing to Tori while they were together, or if she had only thought of her own problems up until that moment, when she realised that other people had worse than her.

She tried to sleep that night, but kept stirring about.

Beck, on the other hand, fell asleep on the bathroom floor, his face pressed hard against the cold tiles. He was still talking to Jade in his dreams.

* * *

><p>Trina woke him up later that morning when she was screaming through the door. He heard his alarm going off as well. He pushed himself up, off the stone-cold floor. Switched off the alarm on his phone, and unlocked the bathroom door.<p>

"Don't sleep in the bathroom next time!" She snapped, before pushing him out and locking the door behind him.

Beck walked back into Tori's room and kissed her on the cheek, waking her up in the process.

"Good morning." She beamed.  
>"School." He reminded her.<br>"Aw."  
>"C'mon sleepyhead."<br>"Can't we just stay here?"  
>"Nope. Up you get."<br>"How come you're up early?"  
>"Trina..."<br>"Say no more." She chuckled before pushing the covers off herself and reaching out for Beck's hand.

He lifted her up and caught her as she tripped and fell into his arms.  
>"Breakfast?"<br>"I'd love some."

They walked downstairs, where Mrs. Vega had already prepared some eggs and bacon and laid it out on the table with some juice. He thought back to the time that he made Jade bacon and eggs one morning and then she got mad at him because she was a vegan. At least she knew how to make good vegan food.

He tried not to speak much, especially with Trina around, because he didn't want anyone, especially Tori, asking what he was doing in the bathroom.

They headed off to school, where Beck made sure to walk past all of the places Jade would hide. He even tried the janitor's closet, but the janitor had been keeping that place locked up after all the incidents that happened in there.

When he had given up all hope of finding her, he just hung around with Tori glumly, for the rest of the day.

When he got home, without Tori this time, he picked up his phone and he called Jade. He hadn't seen her for weeks, seeing as she cut almost every class they had together, and she would just generally hide.

She answered her phone, with a lot of loud voices all around.  
>"Hello?" She yelled into the phone, plugging her other ear with her finger.<br>"Jade, where are you?"  
>"Somewhere." She answered, sounding a lot cheerier than she had in a while.<br>"Somewhere, where?"  
>"Don't you have a girlfriend to get back to?"<br>"I'm home alone."  
>"So why'd you call me?"<br>"I felt like telling you that I dreamt about you last night."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Well, I dreamt of you too."<br>"Do you miss us?"  
>"Does Tori know about us?"<br>"I don't think so."  
>"Don't you think it might start a fight?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Beck!" She scolded him.<br>"She doesn't have a clue. I don't want to be with her anyway."  
>"So why are you?"<br>"I thought I did. I thought we might be happy together. But we're too happy."  
>"Too happy? What load of bull is that?"<br>"You made our relationship interesting; exciting even. Tori is too much of a perfect girlfriend."  
>"Is that a compliment or an insult?"<br>"I mean, she doesn't do anything to make me want this relationship. I don't know why, but I want you back."  
>"Well I'll be out of here in twenty minutes. I can come over."<br>"I'd love..." He began.  
>"Just as friends."<br>"I'd love to hang out with a friend."  
>"Nice save. I'll see you soon." She finished before hanging up.<p>

She put her phone back into her purse and let the hairdresser finish gluing in her extensions. She knew that extensions were only what fake people were, and honestly, she hated them, but she had finally taken an interest in her appearance again. Something about her and Beck's conversation earlier that morning made her happier and more confident. So she started by getting her hair back.

She changed it black so that the extensions wouldn't stand out so much, and she put her blue streak back in. Something she'd been neglecting to do for a while.

Then she paid the lady who fixed her hair, walked down the road to the second-hand clothes store, and raided the whole place for something better than her loose, grey sweatshirt and baggy, black track pants.

One long sleeved black shirt, one pair of dark blue skinny jeans and one pair of black ballet flats later and twenty five dollars later, she was all ready to go to Beck's house.

She didn't fit into most of her old clothes, seeing as she'd lost so much weight by unintentionally starving herself, so this was the first time she'd been clothes shopping in over four months. Since then she'd just been wearing extremely loose shirts, and belts with every pair of jeans.

She walked the twenty five minute distance to her ex-boyfriends house, tossing her old clothes in one of those charity clothes collecting bins.

She pulled out her phone and sent him a text as soon as she got there, and felt so happy when she finally embraced the warmth of human contact, after going so long without it.

"You changed your hair?" He asked, more complementing than questioning.  
>"I fixed my hair." She corrected.<br>"You look beautiful." He told her, as he pushed a strand away from her face, then leaning in for a kiss. Jade followed suit, and held her head up in anticipation, before reality struck and she jerked her head away.

"You have a girlfriend." She reminded him, as she pushed herself back.  
>"Not anymore."<br>"What did you do?"  
>"I rang Tori and I told her I still loved you."<br>"So you took her heart and crushed it into little pieces?" She questioned, very sarcastically.  
>"Jade."<br>"Well that's what it sounds like."  
>"It sounds horrible when you phrase it like that."<br>"It is what it is."  
>"Okay, yes." He surrendered, before leaning in for a kiss, this time being successful. He pulled her closer and embraced every part of her. The way her hair still smelt freshly dyed, the way her clothes had that new-but-used feel, and fact that her lips were still just as soft as they had been years ago when he first fell in love with her.<p>

The lips of an angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Can people read their own stories and fall in love with them? I don't know. Is it allowed? <strong>

**Anyway, I got this song three days ago. I've been writing this story for one and a half days, and then I had this song on repeat.**

**The play count is now up to 45. **

**I'm not even over the song yet.**

**Any who, for those of you who didn't guess, or didn't know the song, it was Lips of an Angel by Hinder. **

**Oh wow, I almost wrote Hitler then. How awkward.**

**Anyway, I'm blabbing on, please review. This is my favourite story so far. I'd love your opinion.**

**Luvv ya'll,  
>xxMini<strong>


	3. Little Bade Talks

**Little Bade Talks**

Jade says: Why aren't you replying to my texts?  
>Jade says: …<br>Beck says: Sorry babe – I was talking to grandma  
>Jade says: Oh that's cute. You care more about an old lady than me.<br>Beck says: She's about to go back to Canada.  
>Jade says: But you're not denying it.<br>Beck says: She's family. I don't think its fair to make me choose :/  
>Jade says: It's*<br>Beck says: It's?  
>Jade says: *I don't think it's fair to make me choose.<br>Beck says: Does anyone actually care about grammar on the net  
>Jade says: I think I should be offended.<br>Beck says: What do you mean?  
>Jade says: You're my boyfriend – you should know I like it when people type properly.<br>Beck says: Since when..?  
>Jade says: Since when? I've always been like this.<br>Beck says: I guess I just usually type properly.  
>Jade says: Usually, yes.<br>Beck says: Hang on a sec – I charged my phone and I got your text.  
>Beck says: Why do you want to know what size tuxedo I wear?<br>Jade says: My cousin's getting married.  
>Beck says: I thought you hated your cousin?<br>Jade says: No, that's the one on my dad's side.  
>Beck says: So – which one is this?<br>Jade says: Kel.  
>Beck says: Kel?<br>Jade says: The one that just got out of prison. He's marrying his girlfriend.  
>Beck says: So you want me to come?<br>Jade says: You say that like it's not already obvious.  
>Beck says: When is it?<br>Jade says: 27th of November  
>Beck says: I'll go ask.<br>Jade says: Hurry back.  
>Jade says: I actually meant it when I said hurry back.<br>Jade says: Beck, what's the hold up?  
>Beck says: Dad says I can go.<br>Jade says: You were coming anyway.  
>Beck says: I know.<br>Jade says: I love you.  
>Beck says: You're being awfully affectionate today.<br>Jade says: Oh gee – kill the mood.  
>Beck says: You know I love you.<br>Jade says: You didn't say it.  
>Beck says: I just did.<br>Jade says: Did what?  
>Beck says: Said it.<br>Jade says: Said what?  
>Beck says: I love you.<br>Jade says: I know ;)  
>Beck says: You're adorable.<br>Jade says: I will hit you if you call me that again.  
>Beck says: Adorable?<br>Jade says: I hate that word.  
>Beck says: I just tell it like it is.<br>Jade says: What if I was pregnant? Would you tell me I was fat?  
>Beck says: No – I'm just trying to compliment you.<br>Jade says: Well, I'm pregnant.  
>Beck says: WHAT O_O<br>Beck says: ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?  
>Beck says: JADE!<br>Beck says: JADELYN ELIZABETH WEST!  
>Beck says: I WILL COME OVER THERE!<br>Jade says: Just kidding (:  
>Jade says: You can come over if you want.<br>Beck says: You freaked me out so much just then.  
>Jade says: Just hypothetically…<br>Beck says: Yeah?  
>Jade says: If I WERE pregnant…<br>Beck says: I don't know if I like where this is going…  
>Jade says: What would you do?<br>Jade says: That's an uncomfortable silence…  
>Jade says: Beck…<br>Jade says: BECK?  
>Jade says: BECKETT AVAN OLIVER?<br>Beck says: Sorry – I was looking for a bag of Cheez Rings.  
>Jade says: CHEEZ RINGS?<br>Beck says: Because I didn't have enough time to buy an engagement ring for you.  
>Beck says: That's about all I have at the moment.<br>Jade says: You would propose with a cheez ring?  
>Beck says: If I didn't have time to go to an actual jeweller.<br>Jade says: I would not say yes if you proposed with a cheez ring.  
>Beck says: I thought it was the thought that counts.<br>Jade says: What kind of thought did you put into a cheez ring.  
>Jade says: You thought they'd be nice to eat?<br>Beck says: I mean - the thought of, I love you, and here is a promise of my love.  
>Jade says: A better promise of your love would be your favourite jacket.<br>Beck says: You can have it.  
>Jade says: I thought you loved it?<br>Beck says: I love you more.  
>Jade says: Corny romantic stuff like that really irritates me.<br>Beck says: Aren't I allowed to love my girlfriend more than a jacket?  
>Jade says: I love you more is the most annoying sentence in the history of annoying sentences.<br>Beck says: What if I was to say "Please pass me that moist tissue, adorable little girl."  
>Jade says: Someone's looking to get slapped.<br>Beck says: Come here and do it ;)  
>Jade says: No. I'm mad at you.<br>Beck says: Jade, it was a joke.  
>Beck says: Why are you ignoring me?<br>Beck says: Jade?  
>Beck says: JADE?<br>Beck says: I guess I'll just go talk to Tori.  
>Jade says: You're not helping your case here.<br>Beck says: I got you to talk again.  
>Jade says: Don't talk to Tori.<br>Beck says: I won't.  
>Jade says: Is it cold where you are?<br>Beck says: Yes – why?  
>Jade says: Just wondering.<br>Beck says: Is it cold where you are?  
>Jade says: Yep.<br>Jade says: It is absolutely freezing.  
>Beck says: Aww.<br>Beck says: Don't you still have that snow jacket?  
>Jade says: Which one?<br>Beck says: The one you 'borrowed' from me.  
>Jade says: I forgot about that one.<br>Beck says: Feeling warm now?  
>Jade says: It'd be better if I had a hug ):<br>Beck says: Tomorrow, I promise.  
>Jade says: I'm not going to school tomorrow.<br>Beck says: Why not?  
>Jade says: Don't want to.<br>Jade says: I want to go and throw snowballs at everyone who has Christmas decorations up in November.  
>Beck says: It's not even snowing here.<br>Jade says: What if I can make my own snow?  
>Beck says: How do you plan that?<br>Jade says: Well you remember Drake and Josh Christmas?  
>Beck says: Where are you planning on getting a wood chipper?<br>Jade says: My cousin Kel.  
>Beck says: Why was he in jail anyway?<br>Jade says: He killed a man.  
>Beck says: WHAT O_O<br>Jade says: Not really. He shoplifted.  
>Beck says: Oh, phew.<br>Jade says: What would you do if I told you that I killed a man?  
>Beck says: I really don't know how to answer that.<br>Jade says: Well it's only hypothetical.  
>Beck says: I would probably freak out and not want to know anything else about it.<br>Jade says: You're so cute when you freak out though.  
>Jade says: Maybe I should kill a man :3<br>Beck says: Please don't.  
>Jade says: Too late.<br>Beck says: You're joking, right?  
>Jade says: Maybe.<br>Beck says: Jade?  
>Jade says: I have to go hide the body.<br>Jade says: I'll be right back.  
>Beck says: Oh my god, Jade! I'm coming over there.<p>

~ Beck has signed out of chat. ~

Beck says: I still can't believe you lied about that.  
>Jade says: I still can't believe you thought I was being serious.<br>Beck says: Well excuse me for trusting my girlfriend.  
>Jade says: Okay, I'm very happy you did believe me.<br>Beck says: You're welcome.  
>Jade says: I never said thank you.<br>Beck says: You never said what?  
>Jade says: I never said thank you.<br>Beck says: Aww, it's no fun when you do it like that.  
>Jade says: So I'm not fun?<br>Beck says: Of course you're fun.  
>Jade says: Good (:<br>Beck says: Wanna come over here?  
>Jade says: Sure. Why?<br>Beck says: You'll see ;)  
>Jade says: I'm coming over there.<br>Beck says: Alright, sweet.

~ Jade has signed out of chat. ~

**Okey dokey – I was just bored and felt like doing one of these chat-fluff things. There was going to be more conversations but I deleted it because I wanted to keep this story rated T. You can let your imagination ponder over what Beck's surprise is. **

**Please review, also check out my story A Very Magical Beginning. I'm hopefully gonna update that story once a week.  
>Luvv ya,<br>xxMini**


	4. The Year I Bade Christmas

**The Year I Bade Christmas.**

* * *

><p>Here it is, my first Christmas oneshot, and yeah – it's Bade (if that wasn't already obvious). Basically, Beck (with his devious planning) is trying to find a way to get Jade to like Christmas. Tori's not in this story because this is Beck and Jade's first Christmas together – two years before Tori arrives.<p>

* * *

><p>"I just don't see how you could hate Christmas." Beck protested once again as he sat down with his girlfriend; where three of his friends, Robbie, Andre and Cat; were already sitting.<br>"It's stupid. Getting up in early in the morning to tear paper off things I don't want, then having to smile at them like they matter."  
>"So it's the presents you don't like?"<br>"No. I hate everything. The stupid people who stand outside my house singing and thinking I actually care about Christmas. Then I have to spend Christmas day with my brother and a bunch of cousins who I hate, then I have to eat that weird fruitcake which I hate and I have to act happy the whole time. Not to mention all that they put on TV is Christmas shows and movies."  
>"I love Christmas." The perky redhead interrupted from across the table.<br>"Yeah, well I don't."  
>"Phooey."<br>"Surely you must like something about Christmas." Beck tried to reason.  
>"Nobody could hate everything about Christmas." Andre backed him up.<br>"I am on equal grounds with nobody. I really hate Christmas."  
>"What about Hanukah?"<br>"How do you even celebrate Hanukah?"  
>"Well it's sort of like…" Robbie began trying to explain, before he was cut off again.<br>"Yeah, I really didn't care."  
>"Geez, you're like the lovechild of the Grinch and Scrooge." Andre joked.<br>"Oh yeah, that's another thing to add to the list. Everyone compares me to fictional characters. Do I look like a fictional character to you?"  
>"You look beautiful, sweetie."<br>"Thanks. Now stop playing kiss up. Christmas is stupid, so I don't see why there's such a big fuss over it."  
>"This one time, my brother was wearing a tuxedo, and he kept running into funeral parlours saying <em>'Why are you making such a fuss over him anyway?'<em>"  
>"Cat." Andre paused while he thought of something to say. "That is so messed up."<br>"I know." She answered, before putting her head down and kicking her toes into each other.  
>"Anyway, as I was saying, that's why I don't celebrate Christmas, and why I won't go Christmas shopping with you."<br>"One of these days, you're going to celebrate Christmas, and I'm gonna sure of it."  
>"Not likely."<br>"I can be very convincing."  
>"Doubt it."<br>"Well I convinced you to date me."  
>"Yeah – but I actually like you. I don't like Christmas, and that's that." Jade finished, before picking up her wallet and walking over to the school's fast food truck.<p>

"Cat, you're Jade's best friend, right?"  
>"I guess."<br>"What do you think I should get Jade for Christmas?"  
>"Dude, she just said she hates Christmas." Andre reminded him.<br>"Just get her a present."  
>"No, I have to get her something thoughtful. Something that she'll love."<br>"One time my brother made gave me a turtle for my birthday and I loved it. Until the police came and took him back to his owners."  
>"What is wrong with your brother?"<br>"That's the weirdest part. Nobody knows. We take him to all these doctors and they keep yelling '_Get that thing out of my office_' after five minutes."  
>"Hate to sound pushy, but can I please have some help with an idea for Jade?"<br>"Jade loves scissors, right?" Robbie suggested.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Why don't you get her some scissors then?"  
>"Scissors aren't really a gift. I want to get her something nice."<br>"I tried." Robbie surrendered before pulling his phone out and walking away from the table.  
>"What about a unicorn?"<br>"Unicorns don't exist, Cat." Andre told her.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" She yelled as she stormed off.<br>"Cat! It wasn't supposed to offend you." Andre started calling after her as he followed her out.  
>"Well that was useful. Now I'm sitting by myself and I still don't know what to get Jade." He started mumbling to himself before noticing one of Robbie's friends walking past.<br>"Hey, Sinjin!" He yelled out.  
>"Oh hey Beck." The mossy haired nerd greeted as he walked towards Beck. "Can I sit here?"<br>"Sure. I need your help with a gift idea."  
>"For whom?"<br>"For Jade."  
>"Well – I know this might be hard for you to hear, but she really does want me for Christmas, under the mistletoe, with her hands brushing through my sandy locks."<br>"I blame myself for asking that stupid question." Beck answered before standing up and walking away from his table, leaving his food behind.  
>"Wait! Beck!" Sinjin called out as he ran over.<br>"What?"  
>"Are you gonna eat that?" He asked as he pointed to the food that was left behind.<br>"No." Beck answered as he tried to walk away.  
>"Can I have it?"<br>"What?"  
>"Can I have it?"<br>"Go for your life." He told him before walking over to Jade as she came walking back from the Grub Truck.  
>"Hey babe." He greeted as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.<br>"Why is Sinjin at our table?"  
>"Don't ask."<br>"SINJIN! MOVE!" Jade called out across the Asphalt Café.

Without another word, Sinjin knocked his tray off the table and started running away.

"Much better." Jade commented as she walked back over to her table and kicked Sinjin's bag onto the ground.  
>"You know, you could be nicer to him."<br>"You're not my mother." Jade remarked back while chewing a mouthful of salad.  
>"I still love you though." He whispered when she had turned her head around. She swallowed her food before turning around and pointing out what Beck said.<br>"You…you love me?"  
>"Well…yeah."<br>"That is so…um…lovely." She answered, trying to avoid the awkwardness.  
>"Yeah – I'm just gonna – you know…" Beck tried to answer, while he fumbled for words. "I'm gonna go find Andre."<br>"Okay, you do that." Jade signalled him off, before returning to her salad and eating in solitude.

That eating in solitude would be the first of many times. If they were eating together, it was in a group, and neither of them really talked about what happened. The days added on and on until finally, Beck called her over for Christmas Eve, where they sat on his bed, watching Jade's favourite movie, The Scissoring, five times over.

"Why can't this just replace Christmas?" Jade asked, sarcastically, before laughing at yet another stupid girl who ran into the closet.  
>"Little children don't like horror movies."<br>"I don't like little children."  
>"Well then I guess we should alert the world to replace Christmas with horror movie sleepovers."<br>"Sleepovers?"  
>"Well you are staying for Christmas day, right?"<br>"How many times do I have to tell you I don't like Christmas?" Jade argued.  
>"You said you don't like Christmas because you have to hang out with your annoying cousins, who you hate. Maybe it wouldn't be as annoying if you stayed here for Christmas. Besides Jade, it's nearly twelve am."<br>"I'm going home." Jade demanded, as she picked up her coat and started gathering her belongings.  
>"C'mon Jade, please just stay." Beck tried pleading.<br>"No. I'm going home."  
>"Fine." Beck sighed as he walked over to the door of his RV. "At least let me walk you home."<br>"Okay."

The two of them walked silently through the almost empty streets of LA, acting as awkward as two teenagers could in a situation like this. Then the bells started chiming. It was twelve am, Christmas day. Beck turned around and grabbed Jade by the shoulders, before pressing his lips firmly against hers and running his fingers through her hair.

"BECK!" Jade started screaming. "What was that?"  
>"You walked under the mistletoe."<br>"What mistletoe?"  
>"Oops, I must have imagined it."<br>"Why would you just kiss me for no reason?" She asked before pacing away some more.  
>"Because I love you, Jade." He called out, stopping in his tracks. "You make me so happy, so I wanted to make you happy."<br>"Beck, I'm fourteen."  
>"So am I."<br>"I don't think I'm ready to tell someone I love them, let alone, kiss them."  
>"I can wait."<br>"So what was this all about?"  
>"I wanted you to enjoy Christmas. Merry Christmas."<br>"Beck, I – I don't know what to say though."  
>"Say thank you. Say you'll stay at my house for Christmas."<br>"I will stay at your house." She began, as she turned around. "But I will not celebrate Christmas."  
>"That's fine by me." He told her, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walking her back to his RV.<p>

"Beck!" Mrs Oliver started calling through the door as she knocked. "Wake up. You're cousin Marsha is here." Beck pushed himself up off the ground before walking over to Jade, who was wrapped up in five different blankets all over his bed. He shook her shoulder lightly before whispering.  
>"Jade. Wake up."<br>"I don't wanna go to school."  
>"It's Christmas."<br>"I don't wanna go to Christmas."  
>"Just get up."<br>"Never."  
>"Fine. Stay." Beck surrendered before walking out of his RV and following his mother inside.<p>

When Jade finally woke up a few hours later, she walked inside the Oliver's house, where everyone was sitting down for Christmas lunch.  
>"Why, hello Jade." Mrs Oliver was the first to greet. "When did you get here? Or didn't you leave?"<br>"I slept in Beck's bed."  
>"Well then I guess you're staying for lunch. Grab a seat." The middle aged woman asked with a smile beaming across her face. This was so much different from her traditional Christmas. There were no parents arguing because they had to stand in the same room. There were no maniacal twin boys who would start throwing tantrums when they didn't get what they wanted. Instead, there was just a warm, fuzzy atmosphere. Jade couldn't help but smile.<br>"Okay, I'll stay here." She agreed as she sat down next to Beck and Mr Oliver brought her a plate and cutlery.  
>"Jade, would you like to say grace?"<br>"No." She firmly answered.  
>"Well just hold my hand and close your eyes." Beck instructed her, while Beck's father started their prayer.<p>

After their meal, they walked over to the tree, which was loaded with presents, most for distant family members, and she sat down on the sofa while Beck's ten year old cousin eagerly tore through present after present, throwing the paper everywhere. Then Marsha picked up a small present in black wrapping paper. She examined the tag a few times before walking over to Jade and asking – "Is this your name?"

_To Jade_

_From Beck_

She ripped open the end and found a black box inside. Then she opened the box to reveal a silver ring hanging on a necklace string, with Jade engraved on the outside of the ring. She pulled the necklace out fully and dangled it in front of her eyes.

"Beck it's – I love it."  
>"And what about Christmas?"<br>"What about Christmas?"  
>"I know you secretly love it."<br>"I love _this _Christmas and only _this _Christmas."  
>"What if you could have this sort of thing every Christmas?"<br>"Well I guess – it wouldn't be horrible."  
>"And that's all I needed to hear." Beck smiled, pulling his girlfriend in for a hug and letting her drop her present on the ground, before she pulled her head back and kissed him this time.<br>"Thank you." Beck joked as he pulled away.  
>"Well, we are under mistletoe."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah – tell me what you thought? How was my first Christmas story? Good? Bad? Horrible?<br>Well I had fun writing it – so nyeh.  
>Yes – nyeh is a word.<strong>

**Also – this is the first story I'm gonna post on the Victorious Wiki and then on Fanfic. Feel special Wikians! **

**Okay – please review with your thoughts. Did you guys like it? Could I have done better. I can take criticism. Yes – I really want reviews.**

**Luvv ya,  
>xxMini<strong>


End file.
